The Longest drabbel about Sasori and Deidara ever
by Lilianda
Summary: Started out as a drabbel, and yeah. Cracktastic! DeiSasoSasoDei, whatever floats your boat.
1. Chapter 1

Deidara was sure, today was the day, the day he would confess his love for Sasori! He walked up to the redhead "Sasori danna, un?"

"Hn?" Sasori asked, barley acknowledging the blond.

"I have something important to say, un." Deidara said. Sasori looked at the blond, blue Grey eyes locking onto reddish brown ones.

"I.." Deidara froze, what the hell was he thinking?!

"Well?" Sasori asked.

"Er... I... well... er..." Deidara stuttered. Sasori smiled, tilting his head to the side.

"Loss for words, eh?" He chuckled

"This is important danna! Don't laugh, un!" Deidara exclaimed. "And don't give me that look, un!"

"Look?" Sasori asked. Deidara glared.

"Yeah, that ones that makes me want to kiss you senseless, un!" Deidara's face turned red. Sasori looked taken aback..

"...huh?" He said dumbly, staring at Deidara as if he where a totally different person. Yeah, the great Akasuna no Sasori was reduced to monosyllable replies.

"I love you, un!" Deidara exclaimed, now very red in the face.

"Wow, uh.." Sasori was still at a loss for words, Deidara sighed.

"I know you don't even like me at all, but I can't stand keeping it in, un." Deidara said.

"Deidara, I.." Sasori looked at the ground.

"What, un?" Deidara asked.

"I, I love you too." he mumbled. Deidara's face lit up like a fire cracker and tackled Sasori to the floor.

"ZOE MY GOD YOU DO, UN! HOW SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEET, UN!" Deidara screamed out of happiness. Sasori struggled, to get out of the blonds grasp.

"Geffoffmeh" Sasori said, his mouth muffled by the carpet.

"Nya danna?" Deidara asked, Sasori cringed.

"Duncafmehtat" Sasori said. "Geffoffmeh"

"What, danna, un?" Deidara asked, sitting on the floor next to said puppet, pulling him into his lap when he tryed to get up.

"Yeah, that." Sasori said.

"You never minded before, un." Deidara said, petting Sasori's hair. _Such pretty hair..._

"Yeah well... uh..." Sasori shook his head. "Never mind."

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY AND TELLING SASORI-SAN HIM AND DEIDARA-SENPAI HAVE A MISS-" Tobi stoped in mid sentance and he barged into Sasori's room only to find him in Deidara's lap. "-sion." He finished. "Tobi thinks Deidara-senpai already knows this so Tobi will leave, er, now." Tobi started for the door.

"Aya, Tobi, un?" Deidara called. Tobi froze and turned around.

"Yes, senpai?" Tobi asked.

"What do you think, of me and Sasori as a couple, cute huh? un." Deidara chirped, earning a half hearted growl from the redhead. _Same old Sasori danna._

"Tobi thinks thats yucky, 'cause your both guys. Or are you really a girl Deidara-senpai?" Tobi asked. Deidara glared.

"I AM NOT A GOD DAMNED GIRL, UN!" he shouted, Sasori cringed from the loudness of his voice but chuckled.

"Ewww, so, Deidara-senpai and Sasori-san are gay nya?" Tobi asked.

"Actually, I'm bi, un." Deidar declared.

"Sasori-san?" Tobi asked, realizing Sasori hadn't spoked.

"Hn." Sasori said, more a statement than a question.

"You're gay?" Tobi asked.

"Yes." he said flatly.

"You love senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Can't you say that with more emotion?"

"Yes?"

"Will you?"

"No." Sasori and Tobi stared at each other, Tobi weirded out, Sasori bored.

"Please danna, un?" Deidara asked, wrapping his arms around Sasori's waist.

"Nya?" he squeaked, surprised by the movement. Tobi started laughing, and of coarse said the first thing that came to mind.

"Dose this means Sasori-san's a weak gay pansy?" Tobi laughed. Sasori glared

"No Tobi." he said calmly. "It dose not. And if you continue to think so I will gladly show you it dose not."

"No killing Tobi, un." Deidara sighed. "However tempting, un."

"Sorry! But Tobi thinks it's so weird, you two normally ha-" Tobi's eyes widened in panic as a kunai flew past his head and embedded itself in the wall, a lethal purple poison dripped from the tip.

"Leave." Sasori said in a more who-the-hell-cares tone. Tobi ran, he hadn't even seen him move!

"Danna..." Deidara started.

"Ai, I wasn't going to kill him." Sasori sighed. "Just scare him."

"And if it didn't work, un?" Deidara asked, mildly shocked. He had always known Sasori was short tempered, but never saw him try to kill anyone... in the Akatsuki anyways.

"Injur him." with a flick of one of his fingers the kunai flew back into his hand, so thats how he had done it, chakra strings.

"With poison danna, un?" Deidara asked. Sasori turned to face Deidara.

"I don't see why you care so much, but you have proven to be unexpected so I won't pursue the matter. And the poison on this one isn't lethal, but has similar effects to the three days poison, except the the victim's immune system can fight it out in 4 days and has a surprisingly low mortality rate." Getting up, he risked kissing Deidara swiftly on the cheek, and left without another word.

"I'm unexpected danna, un?" Deidara wispred, smiling. How the redhead could lecture him about how he had no intention on killing Tobi, then kiss him, was beyond Deidara's comprehension. A growl from his stomach proved it must be near dinner, getting up he started to get up, but as soon as he entered the kitchen he started laughing histaricaly, there was Tobi, standing on his chair, screaming to all the other members (Deidara was the last one in) that Deidara and Sasori had finaly went gay for each other, and Sasori with his head burried under his arms muttering death threats. And everyone else either stareing in shock at the red head, or blond, for those that had noticed him come in, or laughing right aloung with Deidara.

"Senpai! See, tell them it's true, yeah, they won't belive Tobi!" Tobi said grinning, his mask off for the simple fact that he was going to eat. Deidara started laughing even hard.

"_You_ tell them danna, un." he choked out between laughter, Sasori shot up, a look of disbelif across his face that made Deidara laugh harder.

"_Fine." _Sasori glared. Deidara, who had stopped laughing because of his tone, started giggeling, anyone could _clearly_ see if he where anybody else, Deidara would be dead. "Deidara and I love each other and are going out, happy?" he glared at everybody, as if dareing them to make a wisecrack.

"Then, who's seme, and before you say 'we don't know yet' it's the person who came out of the closet first." Hidan sighed. Sasori shoved his hands in the pocket and stalked out of the room.

"Ai, guys don't be so mean to him, un." Deidara said sitting down, everyone exchanged a look.

"Deidara." Hidan said. "Anyways whats for dinner?"

"Wha?" Deidara was confused to hear his name. "Why would I know, un?"

"I mean, you awnserd my question, Sasori didn't awnser and you took charge. Thats like, a neon sign, Deidara-baka's seme. That and I'm starved." Hidan sighed, leaning back, Deidara rolled his eyes.

"We'll see, un. Not that I'm not happy with your prediction, un." Deidara smiled "How about rice balls, un?" the was a general murmer of agreement and Tobi offerd to cook, after everyone had eaten Deidara wraped a few in a napkin, whereever Sasori had run off to missing dinner wasn't good, then went off to find him. "Daaaahhhnnnaaa" he called.

"Hn, _you_ sound like a master calling for his lost puppy." Kisame mused when Deidara passed through the living room.

"And you look like a realitive to jaws, un." Deidara stuck out his toung.

"4 mouthed freak."

"Walking aquarium."

"Gaylord"

"Pedophile"

"What was.." Kisame reached for the nearest thing, a potted plant, and missed Deidara by an inch as he dashed out the door.

"Un... he got dirt in my hair, un." Deidara sighed.

"I would have as well, though, maybe something worse." Deidara jumped back, only to notice it was Sasori hanging from the celing. He jumped down. "I figured dinner was over and came looking for you. Do you always need to be in trouble?" he smoothed down the front of his cloak.

"You know, you would look much better without that, un." Deidara said slyly. Sasori rose an eyebrown

"Without what, may I ask? If I even want to know." Sasori sighed. Love him or not, Deidara was a pain.

"Your cloak, un." Deidara said slyly. Sasori's eyes widened a bit taken back.

"Dei..." he started but Deidara had him pinned againsed the wall in an instant.

"Get off me." Sasori stated simply.

"No, un." Deidara smiled.

"Dei, unless you get off me the only way I can force you is if you are willing to be poisened, and I will have to warn you I have no non leathal poisens on me, and don't rather feeling like makeing an andidote." Sasori stated, but Deidara aught the waver in his voice that showed his was unsure of the situation.

"You could have just say you wanted things to move slower, un." Deidara sighed. "Threats wernt nessesary, un."

"Sorry." Sasori was looking at the ground, Deidara let go of his wrists and instead pulled him into a hug.

"Love ya danna, un." Deidara wisperd.

"Don't call me that." Sasori said.

"Danna..." Deidara started.

"I love you too brat." Sasori smiled, leaning back into Deidara's grasp.

"How sweet, but the Akatsuki isn't know for sweet things and you two _do_ have a room." Itachi mused from the doorway, starteling Deidara enough to accidently let go of Sasori, who fell the the floor, glareing at the Uchiha.

"Unlike Deidara, I am not particuarly fond of you, and would poisen you with out notice." Sasori sighed, standing up.

"And unlike Deidara, you wouldn't have much of a chance." Itachi said.

"Yeah right, your just upset that, kifaewunamikfehuto, un." Deidara said, Sasori's hand over his mouth.

"You're too tall." Sasori growled. "And need to know when to shut up." Huh, so Sasori noticed too. Itachi gave them a weird look then walked into the living room.

"Artists." he mutterd, almost inaudably. Sasori let go of Deidara.

"I'm not tall your short un." Deidara said. "And I can stick up for myself, un."

"Thats not to say you wont get yourself hurt." Sasori shot back, the two had somewhat of a mini glareing contest.

"Ai, I haven't yet have I? Don't be so protective, it makes you sound like my girlfriend, un." Deidara smirked.

"Run." Sasori said simply, Deidara gave him a puzzled look untill he noticed the kunai hanging out of the sleeve of Sasori's cloak, just because he didn't feel like makeing an antidote didn't mean he woulden't. That didn't mean it would hurt like hell, Deidara took off, Sasori behind him shouting death threats, as the passed the kitchan Hidan laughed.

"DEIDARA! GET BACK HERE!" Sasori shouted.

"Nu! You woulden't hurt me anyways ya little homo, un." Deidara laughed.

"Like hell I woulden't." Sasori growled back.

Yeah, turns out, Sasori _would_ hurt Deidara. Not badly, just a little scratch... he got poisened anyways. And thats how Deidara endned up in his bed, with Sasori paceing the room saying that he was sorry over, and over, and over, and over

"Danna shut up, un!" Deidara moaned, throwing one of the pillows at the red head, missing his by quite a bit.

"Sor-" he was cut off by a loud moan.

"Stop apologizeing already, I get it, your sorry, un!" Deidara glared and floped back onto the pillows, Sasori winced. Turns out, he did have a non leathal poisen on him, well, judgeing by the fact that the only leathal poisens he had where the three days poisen, in which Deidara woulden't be able to move, or several fact acting ones. This one was actualy used for interigation...

"Need anything?" Sasori asked.

"Quite, everything's too loud, un." Deidara mumbled. "Don't even think about leaveing, un." he said as Sasori started to leave.

"You just said it was too loud." Sasori poitned out.

"Then stop talking, un." Deidara said. Sasori coulden't get his logic but sat down in the floor anyways ans started fiddeling with the end of his cloak, pulling at a few loose strands.

"Danna, come here, un." Deidara smiled. Sasori gave him an odd look but walked over anyways.

"Hn?"

"Your the most short temperd person I know, un." Deidara mused.

"I could have told you that." Sasori crossed his arms uncomfortable. "And you don't know many people."

"Yeah, but a lot of people I do know are short temperd, un." Deidara smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

I was worried this wasn't long enough; it's longer than the first chapter. XD

"I could have told you that." Sasori crossed his arms uncomfortable. "And you don't know many people."

"Yeah, but a lot of people I do know are short tempered, un." Deidara smiled.

"I don't-" Sasori started when Tobi rushed in.

"TOBI HEARD DEIDARA SENPAI WAS HURT AND WANTED TO SEE IF HE WAS-" Tobi was cut off by an even louder scream of,

"SHUT UP TOBI! SHUT UP, IT'S ALREADY TOO FRIGGIN LOUD, UN!" Deidara shouted back glaring.

"Deidara-Senpai! What happened?" Tobi ran over to Deidara's bed, accidentally pushing a certain redhead to the floor. Sasori only glared before getting up and retreating to a corner in the room. Deidara noticed and pouted.

"I'm fine, now leave, un." Deidara sighed.

"What happened? Do you need anything? How'd you get hurt at home?" Tobi asked quickly.

"Sasori poisoned me, only for you to leave me alone, and see answer one, un." Deidara glared. "Now leave, un."

"Senpai, why do you want to be in the same room as him, he _was_ the one who hurt you. Tobi thinks this is a bad idea so he will stay." Tobi smiled under his mask and sat down in the chair next to Deidara's bed. Deidara could have sword Sasori mumbled something along the lines of 'I feel bad enough as is, go ahead, rub it in that I hurt Dei-kun' but that was too un Sasori-ish for Deidara to believe.

"Tobi, do you trust Senpai, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Do you trust Senpai to make good choices, un?" Deidara asked. Tobi nodded.

"Oh yes, Senpai is always right!" Tobi exclaimed.

"So if Senpai says Sasori-kun would never hurt him, willingly anyways, Senpai would be right, un?" Deidara asked. Tobi thought this over.

"Right, but Tobi is still staying!" Tobi smiled under his mask. The three sat in silence for a while. Deidara who had wanted nothing more than silence moments earlier now wished for it to be noisy again. He glanced at Sasori, who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Deidara settled back down in the covers, might as get some sleep.

"TOBI WOULD LIKE TO INFORM YOU THAT YOU AND SASORI-SAN ARE GOING ON A MISSION TODAY!" Tobi shouted trough the door before running off. Deidara opened his eyes, Sasori and Tobi had left while he was asleep. Odd. Crawling out of bed he realized he felt better, thankful for that he showered and pulled on his clothes, his cloak hiding the fact that they where still clinging to his wet body. Walking downstairs he grabbed a piece of toast from the toaster, flicked Tobi on the side of the head, and sat down next to Kisame. Just like every morning. He glanced across the table, then paused.

"Where's Sasori, un?" he asked sleepily.

"Good morning, good morning Deidara did you sleep well, yes do you know where Sasori danna is, no I do not Deidara." Hidan acted out dramatically.

"Shut up, un." Deidara yawned.

"Actually, I thought I saw him go outside." Konan said sitting down, blowing on the top of her tea to cool it down. "Dei, will you _ever_ do something new with your hair? It's so pretty and you barley take care of it." she sighed.

"'cause I'm a guy and probably not, un." Deidara said. Konan was always trying to get him to do his hair...

"Well Deidara.." Hidan smiled. "Want to make a bet?"

"A bet? About what, un?" Deidara asked curiously.

"I bet I can make you do something pretty with your hair." Hidan smirked smugly.

"Hum, you're on un!" Deidara smiled.

"Okay, if I win, you have to go on my next mission with Kazuku, god knows I need a break from him." Hidan smirked, Deidara considered backing down. Kazuku was very able of killing him, and wouldn't do the kindness of making sure he wouldn't die, and that would be more time away from Sasori..

"And if I win, un?" Deidara asked.

"Then, I'll do all you're chores for a month and make sure you have enough clay for the same amount of time." Hidan smirked. "But, my plans fool proof."

"Too bad I'm not a fool, I accept you're bet Hidan no baka, un!" Deidara and Hidan shook hands, both having a very smug expression.

"Tobi thinks this is a bad idea.." Tobi said slowly. Itachi nodded.

"Tobi, I agree." Everyone looked at Itachi, did he just, _speak_?

"Well Itachi-senpai and I think it's a bad idea." Tobi smiled.

"What's a bad idea?" Sasori asked, half leaning against the door frame, still half asleep.

"Nothing much 'sori-kun, un" Deidara smiled. Sasori gave him a look.

"No." he said simply then shuffled over to sit next to Deidara. Deidara rolled his eyes far enough back in his head to make Tobi spit out his milk in laughter.

"Is 'sori-kun displeased with his new nickname, un?" Deidara smiled.

"Yes." Sasori said, his head now buried in his arms, still clinging to what sleepiness he had left.

"Would 'sori-kun like me to stop, un?" Deidara asked, knowing he would be in trouble had Sasori not been so sleepy. _Why is he so sleepy anyways?_

"Yes." Sasori looked up at Deidara.

"Well I'm not going to 'sori-kun, 'cause 'sori-kun is a cute nickname and fits you well 'sori-kun, un!" Deidara started giggling madly.

"Well, I've now been emotionally scared for today, Itachi spoke and Deidara's batty." Kisame shook his head.

"And you're part fish, don't see me complaining, un!" Deidara stuck out his tongue.

"'sori-kun?" Tobi asked, Sasori looked up at him with a death glare.

"_Don't_" he glared before laying his head back in his arms.

"O-of coarse S-Sasori Sen-p-pai." Tobi stuttered, that was scary.

"Yeah that's right, only I can bug 'sori-kun, un!" Deidara laughed.

"Shut up, brat. Before I poison you again." Sasori muttered.

"No you won't, you would feel to bad about it, un!" Deidara laughed some more. Sasori opening his mouth to say more but then shut it, it just wasn't worth it.

"Deidara-senpai that's mean." Tobi declared. "I know Sasori Senpai is mean sometimes too but can't you at least be kind of nice?" Deidara stared at Tobi.

"Did Tobi just say something that made sense and wasn't stupid?" Hidan asked.

"Be nice to Deidara, he was just having fun." Sasori said, though it was muffled. Deidara looked absolutely baffled.

"Sorry 'sor- I mean Sasori danna, I guess that was kind of mean, un." Deidara looked down at his hands.

"Not at all." Sasori was rubbing his eyes in a vain attempt to wake up. He smiled and leaned on Deidara's shoulder, to resume being half asleep. Deidara smiled.

"That's creepy," Hidan said.

"How cute!" Konan chimed in after, god knows how long? Deidara grabbed a couple pieces of toast from the plate in the middle of the table, taking a bite out of one and pushing one up against Sasori's mouth.

"Eat, un." Deidara said.

"Not hungry" Sasori pulled back away from the toast, and from his position leaning on Deidara toppled onto the floor. Hidan started laughing while Deidara jumped out of his chair and was now pulling Sasori to his feet.

_Danna doesn't weigh much, I guess puppets don't._ Deidara shook the thought from his head, eh whatever.

"Thanks.." Sasori muttered before half running out of the room from embarrassment. Everyone was silent for a second.

"That's, strange, un." Deidara said slowly.

"Poor guy." Konan sighed.

"Huh?" Deidara asked turning to face her.

"Can't you see? He's been a total mess sense you guys have been going out." She shook her head. "I've never seen him act like this, actually, I've never seen him give any sort of emotional response to anything. We had all kind of written him off as some kind of heartless hermit(1), sorry Deidara." She added, noting the glare Deidara gave her.

"Yeah well," Deidara looked around, he couldn't think of anything to say.

"This is the part where you say that you never thought of it that way and had rather taken it for granted." Hidan said, all heads turned towards said immortal. "What?"

"Hidan, I think you're right, un." Deidara said slowly.

"I think Hidan's insane, he said something sane." Kakuzu shook his head.

"I'm insane because I said something sane? How the Hl is that Fg logical at all you man we!" Hidan shouted. Amongst the shouting Deidara slipped out of the room and down the hall. He peaked into his and Sasori's room, to find the redhead simply sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at the floor.

"Sasori danna, un?" Deidara asked. Sasori looked up and grinned.

"What Dei-kun?" he asked.

"You, okay, un?" Deidara asked, walking over and sitting next to him.

"As you have probably inferred, I am quite well thank you." Sasori said, nodding. Deidara took a moment to understand this.

"Are you sure, un?" Deidara asked. "Nothings bothering you, un?"

"No." Sasori said simply.

"Liar, something's bugging you but per usual you are too stubborn to admit it, you never have been good at expressing feelings, un." Deidara sighed. "So what's on your mind, un."

"Nothing." Sasori shook his head "Why are you so convinced it is something?"

"Because, you haven't been acting normal at all, un!" Deidara exclaimed, then stopped. "I know! God, I should have figured it out sooner, its those stupid jokes everyone keeps making, because we are in love, un?" Deidara looked slightly frustrated.

"Deidara, don't be so frustrated." Sasori tucked his bangs behind his ear, revealing both baby blue eyes.

"Danna!" Deidara said irritably "This isn't about me remember, un!?"

"It has to be, as I have nothing to discuss." Sasori stated simply.

"Danna, please, un?" Deidara asked, softly. Sasori looked away.

"No." he shook his head. "It's trivial."

"But, don't you trust me, un?" Deidara pleaded.

"Of coarse, if you must know I guess its that.." Sasori looked a bit depressed "this is, confusing."

"Confusing, un?" Deidara asked.

"I don't get it!" He tensed "I-I love you Deidara! So why dose it bother me when other people say I do! Why do I still want you dead when you're being annoying!" he looked desperate now, like a child. Deidara chuckled.

"Danna, you're acting like a child. You do because you're still your own person Danna, un." Deidara held him close, Sasori buried his face in Deidara's chest.

"That doesn't make sense." Came the muffled reply.

"Yeah, nothing makes much sense anymore, un." Deidara agreed. "For example, a lowly child from Iwa who was shunned by his village is now sitting here, with the great Akasuna no Sasori lying in his lap. Dose that make sense Danna, un?" Deidara smiled.

"No." Sasori shook his head. "I suppose your right."

"See Danna, now what did I do for you to want me dead, un?" Deidara teased.

"The usual." Sasori mutter, snuggling closer.

"Sorry, Sasori, un" Deidara smiled.

"It's okay, It's, well actually you do try.." Sasori shook his head. "Brat."

"I'm hurt, un!" Deidara said in mock grief. "Besides, you look like a brat, un."

"Touché."

(1)Eh, I didn't like the first word I put here, so this line doesn't make as much sense.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to post something before being grounded for, practically ever. XP So, enjoy. **

"Hey, redhead." Hidan said, Sasori looked up at him annoyed.

"Knock." He said simply, before looking back down at his book. "What do you need?"

"Actually, I came here to ask you the same thing." Hidan smirked.

"Well, I need to get rid of the annoying religious zealots in here." Sasori said simply.

"Red head, I'm not joking." Hidan sighed. "I will do, almost anything if you can do something simple for me."

"Oh? I'm taking your calm language as a sign your serious so, what do you need?" Sasori asked, placing a bookmark in his book, he sat up slightly from his place in his bed, so his back was against the wall, Hidan, still standing in the doorway, gave him a bemused smirk.

"I need you to get Deidara to do anything different with his hair." Hidan said. Sasori looked at him puzzled.

"Why do you need me to do that, and why would I?" Sasori asked.

"Uh, Konan said something about it at breakfast. And, like I said, I'll do anything." Hidan said. "Almost, as long as it doesn't involve apposing Jashin-sama."

"Um.." Sasori thought, "Actually, I wouldn't mind getting him to do so myself. Okay Hidan, but you have to find a way to keep Tobi from barging into rooms randomly."

"Wow, okay." Hidan walked over and held out his hand. "Well?"

Sasori gave him a smirk before shaking his hand. "Now, may I?" he gestured towards his book.

"Sure." Hidan shrugged and walked out, now to find the hyperactive nutcase.

"Hi Hidan-senpai!" Tobi cheered.

"Hey Tobi, I have to tell you something, but it's really important, so you can't tell anybody, okay?" Hidan said, feeling stupid for talking like he was talking to a little kid. Which wasn't far from the truth, but still.

"What Hidan-senpai?" Tobi asked excitedly.

"Well, I heard, that there's a fairy going around to good boys. But, she likes to hide in rooms and doesn't want to be found out, so that you should always knock on doors so that she can hide before you come in, or she won't give you any candy!" Hidan finished dramatically, Tobi's mouth was half open under his mask.

"Really Hidan-senpai! All I have to do it knock on doors and the fairy will give Tobi candy!" Tobi exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Yep." Hidan said. "That's it."

"Wow, thanks Hidan-senpai!" Tobi smiled and ran away, Hidan smirked.

"That kids an idiot."

"Sasori no danna, Sasori no danna!" Deidara exclaimed, running into the room. Sasori looked up, being disturbed while he was reading yet again. (And by another blond as well.) "Guess what, un!"

"What is it, Deidara." Sasori said calmly, sitting his book down. Deidara jumped onto the bed, bouncing slightly. Sasori sat up, Indian style.

"I made this really big bird, and then I said katsu, and then, it was all BOOM! And the explosion was huge! It was, it was like, really big and it knocked tons of leaves off the trees too, un!" Deidara explained grinning like a madman, recounting every detail of the explosion he created.

"Really now." Sasori said, watching Deidara as he used his hands to demonstrate how big it was. He leaned forward, resting his head in his palm.

"M-hum it was so cool, un!" Deidara sighed contentedly and spread out on the bed. Sasori stared at him pondering from his place sitting Indian style by the wall a few feet away.

"Y-" he stopped, then rephrased the question. "Why do you always put your hair up like that?" Deidara sat up, did Sasori know about his bet... probably not.

"I dunno, un." he shrugged, sitting up. Sasori leaned over, pulling the hair tie from his hair. He tucked his blond bangs behind one ear and smiled at him.

"You look pretty like that, you know?" Sasori said slyly, blushing, slightly feeling overall pretty stupid. It wasn't a lie, Deidara _did_ look pretty, it just wasn't his style to point such obvious things out.

"Really, un?" Deidara asked, running a hand through his hair.

"M-hum, you should put it like that more often." Sasori nodded. Deidara pondered over the question, then smiled at Sasori.

"Maybe I will, un." he chuckled, feeling embarrassed that his Danna had complimented him on his second favorite characteristic about himself (his first being his beloved palm mouths) which was his long blond hair. _One mission with Kakazu, that's it. And if Danna likes it, why not?_

"Maybe you should." Sasori played aloung. Deidara grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating, revising is a chore. D I have no clue where this is going now, maybe some comedy between Hidan and Deidara, and implied content. (Those two are much too cute to do **_**those**_** kind of things. D)**

"Good morning, good morning Deidara did you sleep well, yes do you know where Sasori danna is, no I do not Deidara, un." Deidara yawned sleepily, walking into the kitchen. Hidan smirked.

"Actually I have seen the fucking red-head. He left a few Jashin damn hours ago, said something about going into a fucking town to find something." Hidan snorted, taking a bit out of his jelly smothered toast.

"Oh, that's right. Something about... ugh I forgot, un." Deidara shook his head, taking a few pieces of toast from the platter in the middle of the table. He spread cream cheese on them, then took a bite.

"Hey Blondie-"

"I have a name, it's Deidara, un."

"Whatever, how come your hair's not in a ponytail?" Hidan smirked widely.

"Because I just woke up, un!" Deidara snapped.

"You usually sleep with your hair up, so this could mean two things, one, you gave in and I win the bet, or two, you and-"

"That's enough Hidan!" Konan interrupted. Sitting the tea kettle on the table, and a mug for everyone present. "No need to give Tobi _those_ kind of thoughts." she shook her head, sitting next to Deidara.

"Tobi is a good boy, Tobi wants to know what Hidan-senpai is talking about!" Tobi said cheerfully.

"Anyways, it doesn't count Hidan. So you haven't won the bet yet, un." Deidara smirked. "Whens this thing over anyways, un?"

"Uh, how about next week?" Hidan said, mildly clueless. Tobi appeared to be deep in thought.

"That's fine, un." Deidara nodded. Tobi suddenly snapped out of his trance, a look of horror on his face.

"IS HIDAN SENPAI IMPLYING THAT DEIDARA SENPAI AND SASORI SENPA-"

"TOBI THAT IS ENOUGH! _I _DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THAT KIND OF STUFF!" Konan shouted, everyone edged away from her.

"Sorry! Tobi is a good boy, Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi pleaded.

"You lack, self-control." (guess who?) Itachi spoke up, sipping his tea delicately. "And I assure you, there was non of that."

"How would you know that, Itachi?" Kakazu asked, looking up from his calculations.

"Room placement." Itachi said simply. Kakazu nodded, understanding what Itachi meant. Itachi looked back at Deidara, who was zoning out, grinning maliciously at nothing in particular.

"Either you are having perverted fantasy's about the coffee maker or, I don't want to know." Kisame shook his head.

"Bang, un." Deidara said, his grin widening.

"Deidara, I thought I just,-"

"What is with you people? I work with explosives! Figure it out, un!" Deidara snapped, blushing. He glared at Konan, who shrugged.

"Wait, dose that mean you are going to blow us all up?" Hidan asked stupidly.

"TOBI DOESN'T WANT TO DIE! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi shouted.

"Why is Tobi blabbering about dieing, and whys Dei going to blow you up?" Everyone looked at the doorway, Sasori standing there, arms folded.

"You, don't want to know." Kisame said wisely, deciding death by Sasori's hands would not be quick and painless.

"Actually I do." He sat down by Deidara.

"Really Danna, you do-"

"Well to start from the beginning." Hidan smirked and cut Deidara off before he could protest "It all started with the two reasons Deidara didn't have his hair in the usual ponytail, one, I win the bet-"

"Bet?" Sasori echoed, looking from Deidara to Hidan. "What bet?"

"The bet that, oh crap. How come you outsmart me even when you don't try red-head!" he glared at him.

"Me and Hidan made a bet that I would, quote, 'do something pretty with my hair', un." Deidara smirked. "And, how come Danna wants to know, un?"

"Why did you make a bet on something so trivial?" Sasori asked.

"Because, red-head was the only one who could actually get you to do something like that, now that he _knows_ that it was a bet its pretty pointless now." Hidan sighed, "and I was already getting used to the idea of a mission away from Kakazu."

"What if," Deidara smirked, twirling a strand of hair in his fingers. "I take you up on that offer anyways?"

"Huh?" almost everybody in the room asked, except the so-called emotionless ones.

"Yeah, un. But you have to do anything for me in return, and no backing out, un!" Deidara laughed to himself, this was going to be fun.

"What do you mean Blondie? Anything to get away from that heathen!"

"Make out with Itachi, un." Deidara just about died laughing then, Sasori giving him a perplexed look, Hidan and Itachi going pale.

"What the hell did you just fucking say!" Hidan shouted, his voice an octave higher than usual.

"You" choke "heard me, un!" Deidara said, trying to gain back his composure.

"You lack, sanity." Itachi said plainly.

"No WAY Blondie! You win!" Hidan glared at Deidara, who then promptly burst back into laughter.

"I agree Itachi, they all do." Sasori muttered.

"Tobi still wants to know if his assumptions are correct." Tobi said confused.

"What assumptions Tobi?" Sasori asked.

"Oh, nothing important Sasori-san!" Konan spoke up quickly, "Tobi's usual nonsense."

"No! This is important, and Hidan senpai thought so too, but Deidara senpai said no, but Tobi thinks it might be true, and Deidara senpai says a lot of things he doesn't mean, like that he hates Tobi!"

"Tobi." Deidara said calmly. "I _do_ hate you, and if you are such a _good boy_ you will leave me alone, or _die_, un." Deidara glared at him.

"Serious Blondie, now that's something to be afraid of. You sure it's not mood swings redhead?" Hidan asked.

"I am pretty sure Deidara is male, therefor yes." Sasori muttered. "But one can never be too sure..."

"I AM TOO A GUY AND YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT DANNA, UN!" Deidara shouted, slapping Sasori on the back of his head.

"Why would I..."

"SO TOBI IS CORRECT! ITACHI SENPAI JUST DIDN'T HEAR! DEIDARA SENPAI AND SASORI SENPAI DID-"

"TOBI SHUT UP!" Deidara shouted at Tobi, fuming. "SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT RIDICULES IDEA AGAIN AND I SWEAR, I'LL STRANGLE YOU WITH YOUR INTESTINES!" Everyone fell silent, Deidara standing up, both hands on the table, breathing heavily.

"O-O-okay D-D-Dei-d-dara s-sen-p-pai." Tobi stuttered, nodding furiously. "Never again, Tobi swears!" Deidara's glare never lifted as he sat back down, glancing around the room, daring anyone to say anything on the subject. Unfortunately, Hidan didn't know anything unless being told upfront.

"Hey redhead, any idea what Blondie and good-boy are talking about?" He was grinning, seeing if he could irritate Sasori as well. Sasori shook his head.

"Not a clue." he said simply.

"Well redhead, what good-boy is trying to ask is..."

"Don't" Deidara hissed, Hidan stopped. Everyone was looking at each other, trying to figure out what kind of voodoo they had instilled, Sasori looking to Deidara, still confused at what they where talking about.

"Anyways..." Konan said slowly "So, how is everyone doing?"

"Tobi is just fine, Konan senpai!" Tobi spoke up, realizing Konan's attempt to lift the mood, "What about you, Deidara senpai?

"Fine, Tobi." Deidara said, sarcasm obvious in his voice.

"That's good Deidara senpai!" Tobi chirped, not noticing said sarcasm. "Konan-senpai, where is Pein senpai?"

"Mission." Konan said simply. "No clue what though."

"Oh, what about Kakazu senpai and Kisame senpai?" Tobi asked, looking to Itachi and Hidan.

"No fg clue."

"Asleep"

"Okay, Tobi is going to find Kakazu senpai now, thank you for the meal, Konan-senpai!" Tobi jumped down from his chair, gave a short bow to Konan, then ran off.

"Good kid, eh?" Konan said to herself. "Awfully polite."

"I need to go sacrifice myself to Jashin-sama." Hidan said simply, then left.

"Sasori, Hidan said you left to get something earlier, of what nature was it?" Itachi asked.

"Some things I presume Deidara and I will need on our next mission." Sasori replied. Itachi nodded.

"And, what things would that be?" Itachi asked.

"Senbon, Kunai, shurriken, glass jars, things of that nature." Sasori said. Itachi nodded.

"Why the morning?" Itachi asked.

"Less of a nuisance, I should have been back before everyone awoke, but it is raining rather heavily." Sasori replied. "I presume the morning did not go smoothly?"

"Not at all." Itachi shook his head. "Hidan, Deidara, Tobi and Konan caused quite a scene, over nothing true, I will assure you."

"Good." Sasori nodded. "I am pleased to know, but, if it was nothing true, why such a scene?"

"It was," Itachi paused, "As you may have guessed, the nature of the subject."

"No doubt, Hidan brought it up?" Sasori sighed, knowing what kind of crazy things Hidan came up with.

"Correct." Itachi nodded. "From there Deidara expressed obvious dislike for it, and Tobi pursued it further. You where here to witness the rest."

"Thank you, Itachi-san." Sasori said. Itachi smirked and left.

"Shesh, now if only we all could communicate like Itachi, this place would be less crazy." Konan sighed.

"No, no one can have a decent conversation with him except Danna and Kisame, un." Deidara said.

"Hn, I wonder why." Konan pondered.

"As Itachi would say, 'You lack, sanity', un." Deidara grinned, Konan giggled.

"That sounds like Itachi all right." Konan smiled.

"That is why, you make everything a joke." Sasori sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Back to total OOCness in this chapter, sucks. I've remembered how fun it was to write this! Ha! I totally butchered their characters, but it was fun. It is a drabble after all; it shouldn't really make any real sense.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey, red-head." Hidan asked, walking into the kitchen, Sasori looked up, it was now between breakfast and lunch, so the kitchen was empty, and the only quite place he could find.

"Hidan." he acknowledged his presence, making a slight change in the sketch of his newest puppet design.

"Why'd you decide to go out with Blondie anyways?" he took a seat beside Sasori, leaning over to see his sketch, Sasori gave him a glare and Hidan backed away, realizing the red-head certainly liked his personal space.

"Is this a serious question, which would greatly surprise me coming from you, or are you trying to anger me?" Sasori said, going back to adjusting his drawing.

"Completely fucking serious. The god-damned bitch gets on my nerves so much, I can't understand why you can stand him." Hidan said, looking around the room. Sasori paused, sitting his pencil in his lap.

"Well, a lot of reasons." He said, looking at Hidan. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Well," Hidan looked at the refrigerator, then back at Sasori. "Kakazu's out sparing with him and I'm bored."

"Hn." Sasori went back to drawing. "I see."

"Hey! Don't tell me you didn't think my reason was good enough so now you wo-"

"Because, I love him." Sasori said, flipping his pencil around to erase a minor error. "Despite his annoying ways, love for explosives, and worst idea of art on this earth, I do, and have no clue why." He smiled, "maybe, it's because, he's different."

"Different?" Hidan seamed transfixed by the moment, and the weirdness of seeing a real smile on Sasori's face.

"He never gives up, never backs down. God knows I beaten, abused, and insulted him for years trying to push him away, but he kept coming back, and amazed me." He looked at Hidan "That's something I could never do."

"… I never looked at it that way." Hidan laughed "I guess the kid's okay if you think about it that way."

"Hm." Sasori nodded, sketching.

"And if thinking about him can get you to smile well…" Hidan laughed.

"Huh..." Sasori, paused, realizing the stupid grin had crossed his face. Hidan couldn't help but stare at him in that moment of confusion caught completely off guard, looking completely, ukeish.

"Err…" Hidan got up slowly. "I suddenly realized I have to be somewhere…"

"Go if you please." A thick red blush had settled itself across Sasori's face; he curled up slightly in his chair, trying to hide his face with his notebook. _This cannot be happening to me._

"Yeah..." Hidan hurried out the room, slowing down when he was a safe distance away, he shook his head. "I'm not sure about that blond, but if he's got Sasori is such a state, he's got to be some hellova guy."

"DANNA!" Deidara ran in their bedroom, and proceeded to jump up and down on Sasori's bed. "I'M HOME, UN!"

"You never left, brat." Sasori scoffed, tightening a joint on one of his puppets.

"But I wasn't here! So didyamissmeun?" Deidara bounced over to Sasori's chair, peering over his shoulder.

"No." Sasori swatted at him. "Keep back."

"Why Dan-na?" Deidara whined, stressing the break in his favorite nickname for Sasori. "So you don't want me this close…" he leaned closer and licked Sasori's earlobe. Sasori shudder and fell out of his chair. "Whoops! Sorry Danna, un!" Deidara laughed.

"Deidara.." Sasori smiled at him sickly sweet, his face laced with malice. "Deidara-_chan_." He tackled the blond to the ground, interlocking their lips for only a moment, and then shoving his tongue in the blissful warmth of his mouth, he pulled away suddenly, Deidara leaning up, wanting Sasori's tongue in battle with his.

"Whyyy…." Deidara whined.

"Happy?" Sasori panted, a thick blush across his face. "Will you let me work in peace?"

"Ohh…" Deidara looked up at him. He sat up, Sasori now sitting in his lap, he wrapped his arms around the tiny redhead's waist and smiled at him, Sasori squirmed, trying to get away with no avail. "You will need to do much more than kiss me for that to happen, un." Sasori's eyes widened, he shoved both his hands against Deidara's chest, turning his head away, and pleaded, which is already un-Sasori-ish, in the most childish way possible…

"Let me go let me go let me goooo!" He cried, tears seeping through his closed eyes. Deidara complied, shocked by his 'Danna's reaction.

"Danna I'm so sorry…" Deidara exclaimed, his eyes wide, Sasori rushed from the room, leaving Deidara dumbfounded.

Sasori ran out onto the lawn in front of the cave entrance, his socked feet absorbing the cool raindrops from the ground, he tripped, falling on his face, then looked up. "It's raining." He muttered distractedly. _Why did I overreact like that?_ He wondered, letting tears fall from his eyes. He got up, running further and further across the plane, until he came to the beginning of a forest. He looked up at the towering trees, and then ran in. _Completely defenseless. _He thought, faintly feeling sharp twigs and pine needles prick his feet through his wet socks, his clothes and hair plastered to his body. He stopped suddenly. "I HATE THIS!" he screamed through tears. "I HATE NOT BEING IN CONTROL!" he fell to his knee's sobbing. "I'm in a forest, no weapons, I don't even have shoes. Isn't there some ninja here who'd like to end this pathetic life?" he bowed his head. "I can't live like this, with that blond controlling my every move. He doesn't even try, he calls it love, I call it torture." He slumped to the ground, curling up into a ball. "Won't someone end this all?"

"DANNA!"

"RED-HEAD!"

"SASORI NO DANNA!"

"FUCKING RED-HEAD! GODDAMNIT WE'RE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Deidara and Hidan ran around the planes around the base. "DAMNIT BLONDIE! WE'RE GONA DIE OUT HERE!" Hidan pointed up, the rain now pouring in buckets, lightening striking down somewhere every few seconds, the air was nearly alive with the roar of thunder and wind.

"WE'RE NOT GOING BACK WITHOUT DANNA!" Deidara screamed, now crying through his words. "GODDAMNIT WHAT IF HE'S HURT!"

Hidan froze, looking into Deidara's tear-streaked face. "I don't know." Hidan said, at a normal speaking tone, his words almost completely torn apart by the wind. "I don't know."

_"Blondie what's up?" Hidan asked, seeing Deidara run down the hall, shock and fear painted across his visible face._

_"Danna left! He ran from our room, I was just joking around, ohmygosh do you think he left the base? Do you think he ran away! This is my entire fault! He looked so frightened!"_

_"Sasori, frightened?" Hidan paused. "What do you…?"_

_"He looked terrified, he bolted from the god-damned room, this is all my fault!" Deidara wailed. "We have to go looking for him!"_

_"Hn." Hidan nodded, they both ran towards the exit._


	6. Chapter 6

**.__. Decided to start working on it again because people have started reading it again. Shesh, I haven't written anything in forever…**

For a long time Sasori remained curled up in his little ball, wincing at the sudden sound of lightening shaking the trees, but feeling too drained to move. He sighed, curling up tighter still, and then sitting up, just as another burst of lighting struck the ground. "23 kilometers" he muttered, estimating how far the lighting was.

He stood up, holding onto a nearby tree for support, though he knew he could stand himself, but couldn't bring himself to summon the chakra to do so. "I'm an idiot." He muttered, looking skyward, the fat raindrops landing in his eyes, he blinked. He could feel them, it was uncomfortable, but he knew they would do him no harm. "I've let my emotions run my life, falling in love, running away." He paused. "I could do just that, run away." He paused, sitting back into the mud, pressing his hands into it, letting it ooze through his fingers. "Like, Orochimaru did. Run away." He thought it over, unconsciously forming a mud patty in his hands. He looked down at it and sighed, remembering how whenever it rained him and the other children would run out to mold the sand, loving how cool it was against their hands and bare feet after the usual scorching hot of the dessert.

SPLAT! The mud patty made a splatter against a nearby tree. Sasori sighed once more, standing up again. "They'll hunt me down and kill me if I do that." He scoffed. "How can one be eternal if I get myself ki- I'm talking to myself." He blinked, once, twice, three, fou-

"DANNA!" Sasori jumped hearing the desperate wail above the pounding rain and thunder.

"Dei-Deidara?" Sasori stuttered as he ran towards the faint sound.

------------------------------------------------------------

"DANNA, DANN-OH DAMNIT HIDAN!" Deidara screamed.

"BLONDIE DAMNIT IF HE'S NOT HERE HE RAN INTO THE WOODS!" Hidan shouted above the noise. "IF PEIN'S MEN DIDN'T GET HIM…" Deidara froze, he had heard of them. Everyone was bewildered still when he joined on how Orochimaru escaped. Kisame had told them that anyone caught further than 5 miles in the woods would be killed by them. When Deidara asked who _they_ where, Kisame just shook his head and said he had to leave.

_ They_, where Pein's men. Only there to ensure Akatsuki members did not leave the base without a mission.

_If Danna goes too far._

Deidara darted towards the woods. "We better find him." He whispered, Hidan already following him

"BLONDIE, WAIT UP!!!"

-------------------------

"DEIDARA?!" Sasori shouted, trying to find the blonds voice once more. _What's that idiot doing out in this weather?_

"DANNA!" the plea sounded even more desperate now, and fainter. Sasori tripped over a tree root, falling face first in mud, a shuriken sinking itself where his head had been just seconds before.

"_You dare run from Pein?" _a ninja hissed. Sasori's head shot up, looking into a pair of cool blue eyes, an icy color.

_Deidara's are a warm blue grey._ Sasori thought despite the situation.

"_How pathetic, you call yourself shinobi yet you lay at my feet." _The ninja held up a kunai, and paused. "You, look like a child. Have my eyes mistaken themselves?" the ninja looked him over "You wear the Akatsuki cloak, but you make no move to flee, or fight. And your eyes are glazed with terror you yourself haven't even recognized, the eyes of a child." They pulled back their mask, revealing short blond hair, and a smooth face. "Who are you?" she asks.

"S-S-S-", Sasori stuttered. His mind went blank, unable to think beyond his own name, yet a feeling told him not to give it away. "Sasori." Screw that, if he didn't speak she might get fed up and kill him.

"Sasori?" she tilted her head. "No, I've met him before, big ugly man." She stuck out her tongue. "You can't be older than my own son." She pulled him up; he now realized she was a full head taller than he was. "Why lie?"

"I did not." Sasori begun to shake. Metal coil, blade wings? No, left them in his room to be polished. Coil as well, to recoat it in poison. _I'm defenseless, I'm terrible with hand-to-hand combat!_

"Well, what a coincidence. Where is your home?" she smiled, that smile even gave those cool blue eyes a bit of warmth.

_Maybe, I'm dead. Maybe, that ninja killed me, I am only dreaming up this woman. Blond hair blue-eyes? Too much like Deidara._ "Su-", he stopped, Suna was no longer his home, yet still the first place to come to mind. "The Akatsuki base."

"And you claim to be Akasuna no Sasori, eh?" she scratched her chin in though, and then ruffled Sasori's wet mud-covered hair. "Well, Sasori-sama. If what you say is true, may I ask you a few questions?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Why haven't you attacked me?"

"I have no weapons on me."

"Kick, punch, even academy students are taught such basic techniques."

"As the smallest of my class, I never could keep up with the other students, and instead allowed myself to fall behind. I never believed I would need such basic things. Kill the enemy before that get that close."

"Hm." She looked up, then back at Sasori. "So, you are at my mercy?"

"Yes, and I hope you will let me live."

"Why where you running through the woods, you have no mission."

"I-", he looked at her. "Can I trust you, with a secret?"

"Woman love gossip." She giggled. Sasori was astonished to see a ninja he expected deaths hand from only moments before to giggle in such a womanly manner now.

"A situation, a fear, a stupid emotion called love." He looked at his feet. "So, I ran, and didn't care where to."

"Oh." She glanced at her feet, then back up. "So, who was the big guy I had seen leaving on missions, I had assumed that was you."

"Hiroku?" Sasori asked.

"There is no one in the Akatsuki named that" she stated.

"Hiroku, is my traveling puppet."

"Ah." She nodded. "The names Yuki, you best get back. And never come into these woods again."

"Why?" Sasori asked.

"We are here to see to that no one leaves the Akatsuki, which is why I nearly killed you today."

Sasori nodded. "Okay, Yuki-san." He turned to leave, and then looked back. "Why are you working for Pein?"

"Pein is God." And then, she disappeared. Sasori started walking in the direction he assumed was the base, and then heard another scream. This one wracked terror through his whole body.


	7. Chapter 7

_**So, after years and several emails over the coarse of a few months, I've decided to write another chapter. It may be very OOC, seeing as I don't follow the series at all anymore, and have simply tried to draw their characters from memory and the previous chapters, where I could also see their characters deviate from the cannon personalities. I feel this chapter leads it from a semi-plot back to the drabble, but I always intended this story to have many semi-plots, and much drabble to it.**_

_**I also feel this chapter, while containing not much of the "action" the previous chapter made it seem like it would, does add insight into my version of the Akatsuki world, and the characters of those involved. I also feel Hidan's character is not very developed in this series, none of them are. Instead leaning heavily on a knowledge of the characters already. I hope to change that, and add more dept to their characters as characters of this story.**_

_**As you can tell, I tend to write more seriously than before. But! The cute moments of fluff shall prevail!**_

_**Enjoy this (short) chapter!**_

"We are here to see to that no one leaves the Akatsuki, which is why I nearly killed you today."

Sasori nodded. "Okay, Yuki-san." He turned to leave, and then looked back. "Why are you working for Pein?"

"Pein is God." And then, she disappeared. Sasori started walking in the direction he assumed was the base, and then heard another scream. This one wracked terror through his whole body.

_"You dare dessert the Akatsuki? You idiots, you always were the most immature." _Hidan pulled Deidara out of the way of several kunai , the last catching on his hair.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Deidara shouted into the trees. He dived out of the way to avoid the next batch of kunai, one pinning his cloak sleeve to a tree, the next cutting him across the cheek.

_"Did you not expect to run into us? Deidara, you're new, perhaps they never told you who we are."_

"Deidara, we have to leave, now." Hidan said, very slowly. He walked over, calmly, and pulled the kunai from Deidara's sleeve. "We will take our leave." He stated loudly to the tree's, eyes darting around for their unknown attacker, or, attackers. "We were looking for something and lost track of where we were, we are making no attempt to escape-"

_"Prove yourself."_

"Uh, we're looking for Sasori no Danna!" Deidara offered, letting his hands flutter over his legs, his waist, he found a small lump of clay in is pocket, slowly chewing it in his left hand.. _Please don't let it come to that._

_"Akasuna no Sasori? And why would he be out here alone? He has no mission to leave for today, and left for the village this morning."_

"Damnit, he ran into the Jashin-damend woods!" Hidan shouted, clearly feeling a bit on edge.

_"Run off like a coward? I expect better liars out of the Akatsuki"_

"It is pretty out of the ordinary, blondie..." Hidan started. Deidara just gave him a glare.

"I promise you we'll head righ-" a kunai embedded itself into his leg, he screamed, not expecting the sudden rush of pain.

The black cloaked figure seemed to float from the torrents of rain into the clearing, the hood obscuring it's face, voice icy and androgynous. _"Aren't you going to give me a fight? Aren't you going to use that last bit of clay to try and blow me to pieces? Don't you think you can outsmart me? Jashin will no protect you here." _the hood suddenly turned to Hidan, he was just barley able to make out orange eyesgazeing out at him, seemingly calm.

"Dei-" Sasori quickly turned to the direction of the scream and ran towards it. _You're running into danger. You're going to get yourself killed if they ran into one too. Go back to the base! _His path lead him deeper and deeper into the woods, in a small clearing, Dei hunched over on the other side, Hidan standing as if challenging their attacker. A black hooded figure, than suddenly turned towards him, and several kunai flew past, just enough to leave tiny scratch marks in his body.

_"A child? Wandering into the woods? Run child, before someone decides you're not worth their mercy."_ The figure's glowing orange eyes gazed into his. Sasori straightened his stance as much as he could.

"I am not a child!" He challenged. The figure laughed.

_"Even we of the Akatsuki have a sense of humor, of coarse you are not, but leave now."_

"Sasori no Danna!" Deidara shouted, running across the clearing. The figure was in front of him in an instant, kicking him in the gut, causing him to double over. He straightened up quickly, aimed a punch at his face and swung, to have his hand caught mid-swing. He pulled Deidara's hand quickly to the left, hurling the blond into a nearby tree.

"Deidara!" Sasori shouted, he stayed rooted to the spot, too overcome to move. By fear. Fear not for his own life.

"Damnit I told you're we're not escaping!" Hidan shouted. "Just fucking let us go!" He tensed, as if ready to spring on the cloaked figure.

_"I always hear you traveled in puppets, Akasuna no Sasori." _the figure chuckled, bemused. _"But I had assumed you were a competent ninja without them, it seems I was wrong."_

Sasori winced, then attacked chakara strings to a nearby tree, pulling them down on the figure, only to have it spring - no- appear out of the way. Deidara struggled to his feet in the background, slowly shaping the clay bird.

_"Oh? You want a battle, Akasuna no Sasori? If you wanted to escape why would you have brought these fools?"_

"Escape? We do not want to escape! You can escort us back-" he winced at the idea of an escort, as if they were naughty children "- if that sataisfys you to know we will not leave."

_"Pein will hear of this. He will let us know if you should live. We can kill you, whenever, and where ever we wish. You are not superior to us."_

"Then why havn't you killed us yet?" Hidan challanged.

_"Our job is not to kill all who enter, but all who dare to leave. By the judgement shown, you all are sorry excuses for Akatsuki ninja. I will escort you back, but you will not see me. And also"_, he turned to Deidara, who was leaning heavily against a nearby tree, and small clay bird in his hand. _"Tobi will soon surppase you all"_

The figure disappeared from sight.


End file.
